


Suspension

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, I'm sorry for making Sora's birthday vaguely sad, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, ReMind Post-Limit Cut Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: Sora spends his sixteenth birthday stuck in his own mind.
Relationships: Riku & Sora, Sora & Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Suspension

The first thing I feel when I start to regain consciousness is a rush throughout my entire body.

Before I can even register what’s happened, there’s a soft, warm brush against…somewhere around my knee.

It doesn’t contact my knee directly, but I still feel my leg tingle, and the warmth travels up all the way to my shoulders, as if I am being tucked in with a warm, fluffy blanket.

“I _will_ save you,” a deep voice says - no, an echo of one, like it was coming from the depths of a crystal cave, the walls ringing like bells as they’re hit by the sound waves.

The sensations, the sounds, and the faint, blurred image of a man fade away, and everything finally feels familiar again.

My first thought is a date, and I add one more day to it.

Today’s my sixteenth birthday, isn’t it?

Maybe I’ve messed up…but from the count I _do_ have, there’s no way I’m not sixteen now.

“Happy birthday to me,” I’d hum…if I could hum.  
  
At least I can _think_ about humming. In that…thing, all I could do is sleep. I don’t remember realizing that time was passing.

…what would you even call that thing?

Anyway.

Yeah, a birthday passed me by while I was in there, too. I grew too big for my clothes, and I felt like I was walking on stilts in a leotard until I met Yen Sid and the fairies.

Riku mentioned once it kinda hurt to grow taller. At least I missed out on that. 

Come to think of it, I missed _his_ birthday, too. Whoops. I guess this will make two.

…I’ve got to catch up to him. I hope I’m doing some more growing while I’m stuck in here.

Is that even possible? Would I feel that at all?

It doesn’t matter.

I just really wish I didn’t miss out on things so much. 

What is it with me and sleeping? 

Can you even really call this _sleeping_? I’m…sort of awake sometimes. Like right now.

Or maybe I’m dreaming…but wouldn’t _they_ be here if I was dreaming? 

…would _he_ be here, too?

Where is _here_ , if it isn’t a dream, or the real world?

None of this makes any sense.

…Goofy was right. Yozora _does_ kinda look like him.

It’s less that I _see_ Yozora, and more that I _sense_ him.

Why? Why is _Yozora_ there?

I…I think _something_ happens before that, but I can never remember it.

Every single time, though, I feel that rush through my body and the touch on my knee, hear his voice, and then I wake up.

…that’s definitely me feeling something, so if I were to grow taller in this thing, then it probably _would_ hurt, wouldn’t it?

Well, bring on that pain!

I’d grin, if I could grin.

When I woke up after Riku saved me, it was taking Riku a little while to wake up. So Donald and Goofy decided to ask the fairies to throw me a tea party in the meantime.

They’d called it a makeup birthday party.

I kinda forgot about it the moment Riku woke up. I just got so excited to see that he was OK!

I’d like to have one of those again whenever I get back home. A real makeup birthday party - with _all_ of my friends.

I think it’d be fun.

But first, I’ve got to get out of here.

I’ve got to…win this time…

_Win?_

…I…I hope I get to dream about that birthday party tonight…

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some drabble about Sora being stuck in crystal ever since I finished Re:Mind.
> 
> I didn't really expect Sora's birthday to be the thing that finally brought it all together, but it worked well enough I thought I'd go ahead and share!
> 
> Happy birthday to both Sora and Kingdom Hearts! 
> 
> May you also have dreams of the celebrations to come once the trials have passed.


End file.
